Attack on Wyvern
by GhostOfOnyx
Summary: For over 700 years humanity has lived in the sanctuary of the Dome after the overwhelming numbers of Wyverns had mysteriously made their assault on mankind. However new research in magic has found them a possible way to bring them down. Can Humanity's technology and the few mages remaining take on the looming storm?


**Hey Guys! Ghost here bringing you a brand new story! Personally can't wait for this man, I got ideas flowing like a river at the moment and this has been a story I've wanted to do for a while so without further adieu let's get this on with! Oh and I own none of this besides the occasional OC and the plot in future chapters. All respective characters and used elements belong to Hiro Mashima and Hijime Isayama...maybe even some from Halo...Anyways!Onwards!**

* * *

><p><em>Chp 1: To Future Generations<em>

_Date: July 7, 777_

On July 7th, year 777 Humanity was brutally reminded of the cruel reality of it's existence. The fear and humiliation of living like caged animals, because for the last 777 years humanity has lived in the sanctuary of the domes. However today was the day the reckoning of the apocalypse was heralded.

* * *

><p>"Aestas... Aestas...Aestas!"<p>

"Hmm?" Said spiky pink haired boy answered groggily as he lifted his head off the tree he was leaning against and opened his eyes allowing them to focus on the young girl in front of him. Her beautiful scarlet hair framed her face as she looked at him with deep chocolate orbs. The loose ends of the white scaly scarf that was wrapped taught around her neck billowed slightly in the calm breeze. She wore a plain pink hoodie which looked slightly worn out, a long white sundress, and clad with a pair of white sneakers on her feet.

"Wake up." She said. "We have to get home, it's getting dark."

He simply stared at her absentmindedly as a sliver of drool ran out the corner of his mouth. "Huh?...Hey Erza, has your hair gotten longer?"

Erza looked at him confusedly for a few seconds before turning to walk away and stating, "You slept deep enough to spout that kind of nonsense once you woke up? Geez Aestas."

"Hmmmm." Aestas groaned as he stretched from his sitting position, "It feels like I just woke up from a reaallllyyyy long dream, and it seemed really important but I can't seem to remember what it's about."

She turned to look at him as he stood up, he was dusting off his black jacket. He wore a black hoodie, a simple white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black work boots. A look of curiosity and slight concern washing over her face. "Aestas? What's wrong, why are you crying?" She asked as a strong gust of wind blew past the park the two of them were in.

"Huh? I ain't cr-" however he stopped short as he reached up and felt moisture on his cheeks, tears were indeed streaming down his face. "Huh that's wierd." He said as he wiped them away with his sleeve, sniffling as he did so. He turned to long at the blue skies above. However, the ugly visage of the Dome separated him from the vast expanse of sky. The Domes are a huge marvel of engineering and magic that encased the entire country. A massive accomplishment considering the reformed Fiore had a 500km diameter and the largest dome extended over 5km into the sky. Not only that but there were three of them, the strongest of all them being the outermost, and each one has a subset of four smaller domes outside of it in the cardinal directions. Aestas, Erza, and his family were currently residing in the southern subset of the outermost dome, Dome Providence, in Terch District. One dome resided over each of the major districts, the domes height descended as they went further inland. A woven grid of metal and reinforcement magic so strong that not even the monstrous beasts who so desperately wanted in could get in... Couldn't. He could see those monsters crawling along the cold gray grooves of the metal numbering in the hundreds maybe thousands on this subset alone. They honestly looked like ants from this distance, and their screeches were almost non-existent. _Wyverns_.

He sighed before solemnly walking past Erza, who just followed in step after him. They walked in silence as they left the confines of the park. Outside of it, there really wasn't much vegetation in the seemless urban environment. Sky scrapers and apartment complexes lined the streets. Their dull gray metal and smooth concrete foundations were actually appealing in a wierd sense...maybe becuase of symmetry... who the hell knows?

The left the park and began their walk down the street, vehicles sputtering by on the road as they walked on the sidewalk. The awkward silence only broken by the pinkette's sniffling as they crossed through the giant air-lock type gates separating the main dome from the subset. "Not a word about this to anyone, yah hear? They don't need to know I've been crying."

She stared at her friend, giving him a look he didn't comprehend before muttering an "I won't" from under her scarf and a momnet of silence passes before continuing, "...Still don't you think you should get it checked at? You had tears in your eyes for no good reason...maybe have your Dad take a look?"

"Like hell! I would never tell Ignis that I was crying!" He was so caught up in denying her suggestion he obliviously missed the lumbering amored figure stalk up behind him.

"Whatcha been cryin' about Aestas?" The slightly slurred voice asked from behind causing him to startle a bit.

"The he-?" He started but recognized the deep purple haired man with warm onyx eyes behind him, the slick dull green steel of the Gungnir Powered Assault Armor and stocky MC5 rifle giving away his identity the most. The armor had the blazing emblem of the Civil Defense Force proudly displayed on his shoulder. "Oh Ma-Macao." He said as his heartbeat settled in his chest.

"What did Erza get mad at you or something?" He asked getting in the boy's face a little more, a teasing grin washing over his gruff features.

"Huh? Why would I be crying for?!...I mean...uhhh...Geez Macao you reek of alcohol!" He yelled, cringing his nose as the strong smell of alchohol completely consumed him. He quickly started shoving the laughing man back, noticing Erza said nothing as she turned away and buried her face in her scarf a little bit. She was obviously embarrassed. His attention was averted towards the group of armor clad individuals sitting around boozing away. "Uh? You're...You're still at it, eh?" He commented, sweat dropping as he did so.

"Aye! Why don't you join us?" He asked cheerfully.

"Geez Macao I didn't think you were that stupid. I'm underage." He said flatly now dead panning at the drunken soldier. "Either way what about your work?"

"Ehhh? Oh yeah that...we're manning the gates!" he cheered with pride as he grinned widely and slammed a fist to his chest. "They expect us to stay here all day, it's boring as hell! It really doesn't take all that long before we start getting hungry as well as thirsty...and booze just happens to be the drink we have lying around!" He said as he chuckled weakly.

"And when the situation calls for it you're suppose to fight how?!" Aestas snapped suddenly, causing the older man to sober up a bit and focus on him. He looked at the ground for a moment before he looked at his armored comrades who were now gazing in their direction. A chubby man, whose name escaped Aestas, gave a weak shrug before turning his attention back to the card game the four of them had been playing.

"Hmmm situation? What situation?" He asked dumbly as he scratched his stubble covered beard.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this...from soldiers of all people...It should be obvious!" He exclaimed as he ground his teeth in anger. "OBVIOUSLY WHEN THEY," he shouted fiercely as he pointed up at the creatures crawling on the dome, "BREAK THROUGH THE DOME AND ENTER THE DISTRICT! THAT'S WHEN!"

"Oi, Oi Aestas don't just blow out my eardrums like that." Macao commented as he cleaned out his left ear with his pinky.

"Hahahahah, good to be wholesome, eh, Doctor's son?!" The chubby one from earlier mocked lightly causing the young pink haired boy to scowl harshly at him, Erza crept a little closer to him...probably just to make sure he wouldn't end up doing anything stupid...hopefully. "Relax, should those bastard up there ever break through the dome we'll deal with 'em...plus," he added as he gestures to the perched bastion a ways above the gates in Terch District a large flat, two pronged canon sat at its pinnacle, "None of 'em even stand a chance against the Railgun, that thing will tear a hole through a thousand of em...But either way they haven't once managed to get in here in it's 700 year existence, so the chance of that happening is very slim." He said cockily as he ended his short spiel.

"T-that might be true but come on! We can't let our guard down like that it's dangerous! My Dad told me so!" He shouted back in counter. Macao stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well of course you're right about that, it is dangerous. I don't claim to know any better than the famous local savior Doctor Dragneel ...but, well... Becoming a soldier might give you the chance to see them up close and personal just to see how monsterous they truly are...but this dome is incredibly strong. I doubt even the wizard saints have enough power to punch a hole through it, and I fail to see how they'll manage to break through that."

"So you're not ready to fight them in the first place?!" Aestas yelled in outrage, Erza yet again standing by idly in case her fiery friend blew a gasket.

"Nope!" Macao cheered yet again, his grin returning.

"W-what the hell?! Quit calling youselves the Civil _Defense_ Force then! Call yourselves the-the Lazy Freeloader Force!" Aestas exclaimed childishly, Erza could be heard giggling slightly, but remaind silent.

"Not a bad name actually..." Macao said as he pondered what it would actually be like to be called that,"...but Aestas either way you look at it, an active military isn't necessarily a good thing. It means things have gone south, and trust me you don't want that...whereas so long as we're derided as useless freeloaders, life is peaceful for everyone." He finished with a suprising note of wisdom despite how wasted he undoubtedly was. This caught the salmon haired boy off guard a little bit.

"Yeah what Macao said," the chubby man added, slicking back his greasy black hair with his meaty hand. "But damn, I just don't get these guys from the Expiditionary Forces, leaving the dome and all that...it's almost like thet get a kick out of playing warfare or somthing. Well besides all the usefull supplies they bring back..." Erza noticed Aestas stiffen a bit, but he didn't give his usual snappish retort. He steeled his eyes and calmly stared between the two men.

"Even if we can't leave these confines...we have food and places to rest, and that's enough to keep us alive...but a life like that...is no different...than if we were actually cattle." He finalized before he resumed his pace down the sidewalk from before, Erza yet again following in step behind him.

The purple man watched the duo walk off into the urban landscape, processijg what he'd just heard in his alcohol riddled mind. "What a strange fellow" he heard another of his comrades comment from over his shoulder.

Macao's eyes widened in surprise as it finally all clicked, "Holy shit...that crazy bastard...he can't possibly be contemplating the idea of joining the Expeditionary Forces ...is he?" He breathed out to himself as the young duo disappeared from his view. He felt himself shaking a little bit just from the idea of it. 'God I hope he changes his mind.' He thought to himself before returning to his comrades to continue their game.

* * *

><p>Aestas and Erza continued their earlier practice of walking in silence...however something was bothering Erza. "Aestas..." She said breaking the silence and successfully gaining the pink haired boys attention. "You better give up on joining the Expeditionary Forces." she said with a tone that was laced with concern and genuine threat.<p>

"What why?! What are you gonna make fun of them too?!" He shouted out drawing a few eyes but few payed the two kids mind.

Their eyes locked. "Look Aestas it's got nothing to do with making fun of them, it's-" she started.

**WAHHHHHNNNN WAHHHHNNNN WAHHHHNNNN WAHHHNN**.

The alarm cut through the afternoon air, startling Aestas slightly as it cut Erza off from her criticisms.

**"**The Expidetionary Forces are back!" Someone shouted down the streets, "Someone open the front gates quickly!"

"The heroes return victorious!" A womens voice rejoiced.

Aestas quickly turned to Erza quickly as he grabbed her by the hand, a large grin on his face. He was completely oblivious to the startled and flustered face she wore from the sudden contact as he began to race dwindling the street. The hum of military grade engines and the stacco crackle of gunfire in the distance. "Come on Erza, Let's go!"

They raced down the streets, the crowd of people steadily growing thicker as the raced towards the front gates. They could now hear the sound of the quad .50 calibers and mini-guns being fired off outside the gate in order to ward off the unwanted monsters that now circled above like vultures. "Too...many...people!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down, trying to find a place to view the return of his heroes. He saw boxes lines up by the side of a building, "Bingo!" He shouted as he hauled himself and Erza down the sidewalk and hopped athletically up onto the boxes.

The sight he received was not what he expected. A morbid parade of green armored soldiers marched eerily down the road. Two heavily armed and armored humvees drawled through the streets in the lead position. The quad .50 cals barrels smoldering slightly. It's heavy metal had huge gaping slash marks through it in several places. They ended up piling the wounded and deceased they could recover in the cabins and trunks. The soldiers who walked down the streets weren't much better off. Despite the half ton armor protecting them, most still had a bandage or limp of some sort...Some were even missing limbs. Blood and viscera covered the armor in smears, even over their crest "The Wings of Freedom"...Aestas could only hope it was from the Wyverns as he struggled not to show a visible reaction. The reflective golden faceplates on the helmets did little to hide the easily conveyed emotions of their wearers, for those who were still wearing them. All the troops were most likely sharing the same feelings. Rifles hung taught diagonally from the magnetic holster on their back, the specialized swords made for cutting through Wyvern scales hung in the opposite diagonal in a small compartment right behind the shoulder blade.

"It appears luckily most of them made it back, they only lost a handful, probably 15 or so...strange that's less than normal amount of casualties wonder what the change was?"

"But still, less and less of them are returning from each expedition. At this rate things don't really look all that good for them. There were 100 soldiers and two more humvees total when they left." The two men commented, as the final two humvees raced through the gates after successfully holding off the dozen or so beasts looking to get in.

"Braun?! Braun?!" An elderly woman shouted as she searched among the arrivals. She ran up and grabbed at the titanium chest plate of a tall commanding middle aged man, his black medium length hair looked frayed and unkempt. Undoubtably from the ventures inside the helmet. His helmet tucked lazily at his hip underneath his arm. "Excuse me I can't see my son, Braun...what-what happened to him."

Aestas just stared on in mute horror at the situation, not noticing the subtle glances Erza gave him. The grief in the mother' stone was almost unbearable to him. He watched as two more helmeted soldier walked up behind the duo.

"This is Braun's mom...bring it here." The man replied stoically, although most likely his

The smaller of the two, presumably a woman due to the breastplate and gait, walked over to the second humvee and retrieved a lone cloth covered object. She walked back and handed it to the black haired man. He then proceeded to gently hand it to the elderly woman.

"U-uh?" She whimpered as she held the cloth covered object in her hand. She slowly pulled back the cloth the reveal a solitary helmet. It's gold tinted visor cracked and the green paint scratched and marred from its experiences in combat. Traces of blood could be seen at the base of the helmet presumably from whatever wounds before his death.

"I'm sorry...it's all we were able to recover, it's not exactly easy to track them once the neural uplink goes out of range." The man tried to console, however the woman just simply burst put into tears. She wailed for all to hear, not even bothering to worry about the hundreds of eyes cast upon her.

"Uh-uu-uh*sniff*...but...but my son has been useful hasn't he?" She asked through her sniffles and sobs as she glared crazily at the ground, clutching the helmet tight to her chest. The question caught the man visibly off guard, he was stunned for several moments finding himself not able to respond.

"It doesn't have to be anything incredible...just...just please tell me my son's death actually meant something!" She cried out hysterically, a glimmer of hope flashed across her tear stained face and her misted eyes. "His death contributed to our counterattack right?!"

He stared at her in unhidden shock, now kneeling himself in front of the women. The entire spectating crowd was deathly silent all waiting to hear what the black haired man had to say.

"O-of course!" He started, but he soon lost his words. "...No...the expedition...the expedition yet again...was a failure...we...I..." He cringed his eyes shut in cruel acceptance. "It was all for naught! We didn't make any progress!" he cried out in shame. "I'm so sorry, I've been nothing but incompetent! Toying around with the lives of our soldiers! We couldn't find out about anything! We couldn't find their nest, we couldn't find where they came from! We hardly even found any noteworthy supplies to bring back!" He shouted, not able to contain the grief and self-loathing he felt as their superior. Tears started streaming down his face as well "If it's any console nice to you however Braun died covering our retreat, he was a brave...brave man." The black haired man choked out. With that, the man stood back up and walked over to de-brief the remaining soldiers.

"This is terrible...to think these soldiers could've leaved peaceful lives here in the Domes. They would've been fine...it's a shame to think that our taxes could be spent better than on a bunch of suicidal soldiers, most of whom aren't mages. It's really a waste." One of the men in front of him from earlier said as the scene drew to its conclusion.

"So true, as it is our taxes essentially serve to fatten up the Wyverns by sending out the Expeditionary Forces as a free meal." A new voice added, Aestas noticed he was a portly man with a really awesome bushy mustache but that aside...he was still a bastard.

Aestas felt the last of his patience snap at that comment. 'How dare they mock these peoples conviction while they cower in this dome?!' He seethed in rage. He grabbed a wooden plank that was leaning against the crate he was standing on and whacked the guy in the back of the head with the flat edge, a satisfying thwack resounded as the two objects made contact. Erza quickly grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and dragged him down the nearest ally to clear the scene before any actual trouble arose, Aestas however was resisting all the way.

"Ugh?! YOU GOD DAMN BRAT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!" The portly man roared towards the duo as Erza dragged off the reluctant pink haired boy.

"Hey! Erza knock it off! What's the big deal?!" He shouted at the red-head who was still dragging him forward. Without a word she stopped, however her arm didn't...and consequently neither did he. She brutally hurtled him forward his momentum causing him to continually stagger backwards. After a second his back made contact with the wall..._hard. _

" What's the hell Erza that re-" he started to complain but was quickly cut off by Aestas.

"Aestas." She said calmly, he swallowed hard he didn't usually like what happens after she uses that tone. "You wanted to join the Expeditionary forces...I'm guessing even though you saw all that you're not going to change your mind?"

He didn't answer but he knew the silence answered everything as cold sweat dripped down his neck. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"Very Well" she stated as she turned and continued to walk the rest of the way home. Leaving a startled a disturbed Aestas on the ground. He quickly got himself up and dusted off his clothes and caught up to Erza. The duo walked the rest of the way home in an uncomfortable silence, much to the boy's anxiety. He still didn't like the feeling of what was to come. Unlike the other side of Terch District, Aestas's home was in a more suburban area. Usually containing cozy two story houses and shops than the towering oppressive apartment complexes.

Aestas took the lead and raced up the front steps, twisting the knob and throwing the door open. Revealing a small living room connected to a kitchen, the Lacrima Vision broadcasting new from across the Country, polity being discussed by the council was currently being highlighted. A small staircase led up to the second floor on their left. A man with deep slicked back deep red hair, a strong set jaw, and broad shoulders turned to gaze at them from the kitchen table with lively deep green eyes. He grinned jovially as the the two kids entered. "We're back!" Natsu shouted cheerfully, playing off his anxiety as if it wasn't even there.

"Welcome home!" The man cheered with a grin.

"You're late kids!" The feminine voice scolded, Aestas' mother, as she finished cleaning the dish in her hands. She had long ebony hair partially covered with a headband and calming hazel eyes. Her petite frame and bust proceeding to compliment her looks. Aestas always wondered where his pink hair came from because no one in his family had it. His dad had said something about a genetic pigment deficiency or something from his side combined with the red hair from his family...His luck sucks. Aestas took a seat next to his father as Erza sat across from him silently.

"Yeah well yeah...haha...it's a long story." He said as calmly as he could, he was brutally attempting to suppress the contracting muscle in his chest. He noticed the bags on the ground next to his father's feet. "Huh? You going some where Pa?"

"Yup! Have to head to the office in Huller District. Got some examinations to attend to." The man said as he finished the last of his coffee and handed the cup to his wife.

"Aestas said..." Erza started gaining the attention of the kitchens inhabitants. Aestas could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as his anxiety doubled, "that he wants to join the Expeditionary Forces."

"D-damn it! Erza I thought you were gonna keep that quiet?!" Aestas shouted in betrayal and slight panic as he glared at the stoic red head sitting across form him. She simply started back at him blankly from behind the white scarf.

"Aestas!" He heard his mother shout in panic, dropping the cup she was cleaning into the sink with a clamor as it bounced around the smooth metal of the basin. She quickly ran around to the boy's side and clutched onto his arm. Worry written all over her youthful features. "What are you thinking?! Of all the people who have ever left the safety of the domes do you know how many of them have died?!"

"Obviously!" He snapped back. His father simply stated at him with a look of curiosity before speaking up.

"Aestas...Why do you want to see the outside world so badly?" He asked flatly, pure curiosity written on his face.

"W-well for one thing I wanna know whats going on out there! I'd hat to have to live my entire life under these domes as an ignorant person, I really just want to see the sky with my own two eyes...and," he added, "if no one picks up from where these guys left off...all the lives given so far would've been for nothing...to me that'd be the biggest sin of all."

His father stared at him blankly for a couple seconds before he folded and gave a small almost proud smirk. "I see...well I'll be on my way the trains scheduled to be there soon so I must get to the subway system. I'll be going!"

"Wait honey!" Aestas's mom cried out. "P-please talk some sense into him!"

"When someone's got a dream and conviction like that there's not talking them down honey." He said with a small sad smile. Surprising everyone in the room, especially Aestas.

"Yo Aestas...you know what I've kept so hush-hush about in the basement?"He said as he opened the door, pulling out a key from a chain around his neck and wagging it tauntingly. "I'm sure you're more than ready to see it, when I get back how about I'll show it to you?"

"For real?!" He breathed out incredulously, he was now overcome by a sudden sense of excitement.

"Yeah for real." The man said with a chuckle as he walked over from the door and ruffled the boy's pink hair causing him to growl in annoyance. He then turned and gave both his wife and Erza a small kiss on the cheek. The man gave one last wave and walked out of the house.

"Aestas..." He heard his mother call to him. He sighed.

"What?" The pinkette answered a tad snappishly. Despite the awesome promise his dad just made, he wasn't happy one bit about being sold out like that by Erza. He sideglaced the girl to see she was watching the interaction with a stone face.

"I refuse. It's not happening only a fool would even consider joining the Expeditionary Forces." She answered with a stern face, her conviction not faltering in the slightest.

"Huh?" He huffed now angered, "Well good thing you raised a fool!" He projected forcefully as he stormed towards the door. "Besides in my book, as far as I'm concerned, people like you who would by their own safety just to live like a cow waiting at the slaughterhouse are ten times sillier!" He ripped open the door and flew out of it running into the streets. Not even taking a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Aestas" The older woman whispered to herself in worry. She looked angry and guilty at the same time. Erza simply looked up at her face, and turned to look in the direction the pink haired boy ran off in. The older woman kneeled down to her level, putting a petite hand gently on her shoulder. "Erza..." She started. "You know his tendencies for getting himself into trouble. So you have to be there for him when things get a little out of control, okay? I'm sure he'll be there for you too."<p>

The small red-head smiled softly, "Uh-huh." She nodded, before giving chase to the pink haired boy.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Mage, huh? That all you got? If you don't like gettin hit' maybe you should hit back. Maybe just use some of that fancy magic of yours." Aestas heard from his left, he had stop running and was aimlessly wandering around. He scooted up to the entrance to the alley to listen.<p>

"No, Grandpa says that magic shouldn't be used against other humans! Besides that just means I'd be stooping down to your level!" A petite feminine voice whimpered out as she panted for air, obviously in a lot of pain. Aestas's eyes widened in recognition.

_'Shit! Levy! What the hell is she thinking?!'_ He panicked mentally. He peeked around the corner carefully to see how opponents there were. Three. He recognized them three unruly early-pubescent goons who like to go around starting trouble. Particularly with younger kids who had been lucky...or unlucky...enough to been born with the ability to use magic. They had picked on Aestas once about his hair...let's just say Erza didn't leave them in a happy condition. He shivered slightly at the memory.

"H-huh?" One boy practically seethed as he got up in Levy's face.

"You know I'm telling the truth! That's why you have no choice but to hit me without even bothering with an actual answer! You're just conceding to the point I made by doing that!" she cried out as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The boys grip on her collar tightened drastically in rage, his hand shook. His knuckles were a ghostly white.

_'Shit?! What should I do, what should I do?!...Screw it!" He mentally resigned. As he hurtled himself around the corner and down the alley. _

"C-Claim it smartass!" He started as he lifted the small blue-haired girl up higher by her collar, fist back poised to strike.

"OI BASTARDS!" He shouted gaining the attention of the three as he barreled down the wide alleyway towards them. "The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Aestas!" Levy cried in relief.

"Hey it's that pink haired brat from before!" One of them exclaimed.

_'It's salmon damn it!' He the boy roared mentally, he was only a couple of steps away but the oblivious idiots didn't even seem to notice. _

"Oh shit you see the red-haired bi-" However he never got to finish his sentence as a small fist connected to his open lower jaw. Aestas felt the jaw unhinge as he fell to the ground into a fetal position cradling his jaw in his hands.

"Don't you ever say anything bad about her! _Or my hair!" _He roared as he stood dominantly over the downed boy, although he only thought the last part. The other two cronies watched in shock as their leader went down. However they quickly leaped into action lunging at the boy.

Aestas rolled backwards and brought his fist up into the now unbalanced charging boys throat with a powerful uppercut causing him to gag and choke as he tried to open his airways. However he wasn't quick enough to stop the third boy as he tackled him onto the ground, managing to straddle his waist in the process. The gangly boy brought down his fist, _hard. _He caughtthe younger boy dead between the eyes. Aestas felt his neck snap back as roaring pain filled his senses, his eyes went blurry and he felt the insatiable need to vomit. His head rebounded off the black pavement with great force, he could feel the warm sensation of blood start to seep through the follicles of his hair. The boy landed a trio of fierce blows across his stomach, arms, and chest. He could hear Levy crying out for him to stop but it seemed hazy, he couldn't even lift his arms to block. His vision suddenly went red, the weight lifted off his body and a pained grunt could be heard. He could hear someone screaming and his world went black.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm s-so sorry. T-this is a-a-all my fault" Levy sobbed as she leaned over the unconscious form of Aestas against her. They sat next to a riverbank under the shade of an apartment complex a couple a blocks away from where they fought.<p>

Erza sat crossed legged next to her, she gave her a comforting smile. "Oh come on, don't be like that. He's just reckless and stupid."

"B-but-" She sniffled but she was cut off.

"No buts. It was his decision and arguably the right one...even though this is the outcome. You're our friend, I would've done the same even if it meant." Erza said solemnly as she gazed at the peaceful resting boy. "So anyways what happened?"

"Well it starts out like it always does with those jerks, then they started ranting about how my dreams of ever being able to live in the outside world were stupid, I called them out for it, then they started hitting me, and then Aestas showed up."

The small boy groaned as he shifted from his position on the ground and sat up. "Damn it not again." He huffed as he visibly struggled to focus his vision, placing a hand on the back of his head "Thanks for the save Erza." He chuckled weakly as he looked into her brown orbs. "Glad to see you're okay too Levy, hope they didn't beat you up too badly before I got there."

"N-no! It's nothing really!" She exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're okay! You had me scared there for a second until Erza told me you'd be fine. It'd really looked like you'd died.

"Sheesh what a baby..." He teasingly joked, "Well that's good." He sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes again. However he felt a cold wind pass by, his eyes snapped open as he shivered slightly. He noticed the other two in similar states. "What the hell was that?" He murmured to himself, he also noticed the water was rippling periodically every few seconds.

"What's going on?" Erza asked a look of befuddlement on her face.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN!**

The roar thundered out so loud it nearly shattered their ear drums. Their attention immediately turned towards the sources. There in the sky hovering above the dome was a massive creature. Easily 10 time the size of any Wyvern He had ever seen, and he saw them a lot. He couldn't make out it's features from the distance but he could see it's massive wings, its long tail which separated into to curve like blades at its tip, it's long blade like adornments on top of its head and under its chin, and it's most distinct feature; it deathly _black_ scales with some sort of blue tribal pattern across it.

"W-what the hell is that?" He stammered in a mix between shock and fear.

He heard Levy whimper from next to him, shaking in fear. "N-no way, t-they're all suppose to be dead. They all died long before the Wyverns ever showed up!" She looked at them with eyes full of absolute terror. "Aestas...Erza...it's a Dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>There done! First chapter of Attack on Wyvern is complete. Tell me whatcha think Of the idea. I won't be following the Attack on Titan plotline in future chapters, you'll just see major similarities until they get out of training, there is going to be major major differences after that. Secondly, I changed Natsu's name to Aestas which is simply Latin for summer. I made this change because most of the character names are sort of GermanicEuropean and I'm closed societies like this minor cultures would eventually be phased out over the generations. Maybe I'm just overthinking this? Does this make sense to you guys? I mean I love the name Natsu it's awesome but meh whatever, tell me what you think. Read, Review, Follow, Fav, and most importantly stay golden yah beautiful bastards! I'll catch yah next time. **


End file.
